Tasuki Rose
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: Take the tale of Sleeping Beauty and The FY cast and this is what you get.


Author's Notes: This is my third or so FY fic. I'm still kinda new so please be kind.   
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except myself. No sue me please.   
  
Tasuki Rose  
  
Chrisy chan- Oh, Tasuki chan!!!!!  
Tasuki- What!?!  
Chrisy chan- I'm going to be doing a lovely FY Farie Tail. Guess who's going to be the lead.  
Tasuki- We all know you adore me.  
Chrisy chan- That's right. So you will play Briar Rose.  
Tasuki- Briar what?  
Chrisy chan- Briar Rose.  
Tasuki- That sounds like a girl's name.  
Chrisy chan- That's because it is.  
Tasuki- O___O  
Chrisy chan- Isn't that just darling!!  
Tasuki- O________O  
Chrisy chan- te he MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki- Help.  
Chrisy chan- So on with the fic!! ^_^  
  
Chrisy chan- Once a long time ago…  
Tasuki- Well, that was imaginative.  
Chrisy chan- Shush up you! You don't come till later.  
Tasuki- (mumble) -head (mumble)  
Chrisy chan- As I was saying. (dirty look)  
Tasuki- (mumble, mumble)  
Chrisy chan- Once a long time ago their was a king and his wife.  
Hotohori- Hey, I'm an emperor not a king.  
Nuriko- I'm also not a guy, but I don't mind. (Gives sparkly eyes)  
Chrisy chan- And they had a lovely baby dau-, er, son ,ah, let's just call it an it.  
Tasuki- Hey!!! I'm not an it!!!!!!!  
Chrisy chan- (smiles evilly) That's what you say. Plus you are not suppose to be able to talk.   
Chichiri- Tasuki, not talk? That's impossible, no da.   
Chrisy chan- Okay, we're assuming he is 1 week old.  
Tasuki- Go go, ga ga.  
Chrisy chan- Kawaii!!!!!! (cough, cough)I ,ah, mean…  
Nevermind. So the couple had a lovely boy.   
Nuriko- I to tell you this but that's kinda impossible.   
Chrisy chan- You adopted. Come on, work with me here! Okay then. The couple asked the good faries to come.  
Chichiri- I look good in wings, no da.  
Mitsukake- …  
Chiriko- Must I be here?  
Chrisy chan- They each gave Tasuki Rose a gift.   
Chichiri- Tasuki looks funny in a cradle, no da.  
Chrisy chan- Kawaii, kawaii!!!! I mean… Just give him the freaking gift!!  
Chichiri- One sec, no da. I will give him the gift of red, red… hair, no da.  
Tasuki- You mean I could have been born blonde? (faint)  
Mitsukake- (poke, poke)  
Chiriko- (blink, blink)  
Mitsukake- …  
Chrisy chan- Will you guys do something already!?! Oh, Mitsukake…  
Mitsukake- O__O I will give the gift of a…  
Tamahome- ..dirty mouth.  
Mitsukake- Dam**  
Tasuki- &^$^%(&%*^ Thanks Tamahome!!  
Chrisy chan- Dirk you both!!!!!!  
Chichiri- She looks funny, no da.  
Chrisy chan- CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chichiri- O__________O  
Chrisy chan- Anyway. Chiriko, your turn.  
Chiriko- Alright, I give the gift of…  
Nakago- Not so fast.  
Tamahome- Yuck, it's that perv!!  
Nakago- Since you did not invite me I will curse the ,er, child. He will prick his finger upon his 16th birthday and DIE!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ouch!!  
Chrisy chan- That'll teach you to steal my laugh! KABOOM!  
Crispy Nakago- Owies.  
Chrisy chan- SO the evil… warlock left in a black flourish. (we see Nakago limp away)  
Tasuki- So ya mean I'm going to die at 15!  
Tamahome- So.  
Tasuki- %$@$^$#*%!!!  
Chrisy chan-(gets evil, I'm going to kill you look in eye) Now Tasuki, you know I hate cursing! (huff, huff) I swear…  
Tasuki- O_____O (attempts to run away, forgetting he's in a cradle and falls flat on his face) AHHHHHHHHHHH- *splat!*  
And everyone begins to cry.  
Tamahome- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Chrisy chan- (whacks Tamahome) That's not exactly what I call compassionate and tearful.  
Tamahome- Owies.   
Chrisy chan- So Tasuki Rose's parents pleaded to the good fairies to save their child.   
Nuriko- Let's go PAR-TAY!!  
Hotohori- We don't need him anyway.  
Chrisy chan- ARG! You people! Save him! Save him!  
Mitsukake- (kicks Tasuki)  
Chrisy chan- That's not saving him!!!!  
Chiriko- Fine. My gift will be , for instead of death Tasuki will only fall into a deep sleep.  
Tamahome- Should have left him to die.  
Chrisy chan- What was that?  
Tamahome- (halo appears) Nothing.  
Chichiri- We'll take care of Tasuki Rose, no da.  
Mitsukake- We will?  
Chrisy chan- Quiet you.  
Mitsukake- O__O  
Chichiri- She's cranky, no da.  
Chrisy chan- CHICHIRI!! I'LL 'NO DA' YOU!!!!!!!!   
Chichiri- O______O And we're off!  
Chrisy chan- COME BACK HERE YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!!!!  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first part. Hope you liked it sort of. Dewa Mata!  
  



End file.
